1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel thiourea derivatives and an antimicrobial agent against Helicobacter pylori and an antiulcer agent containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of the development of histamine H.sub.2 antagonists, the therapy of peptic ulcers has become easier. However, it is now a big problem that the high incidence of recurrence of the disease after discontinuing the administration of the drug still remains. Since the recurrence of the ulcers is believed to be due to decrease in the gastric defense factors during inhibition of the gastric acid secretion, it is hoped to develop a drug concurrently possessing a gastric antisecretory activity and an activity of reinforcing the gastric defense factors. Furthermore, it has recently been found that growth of Helicobactor pylori occurs in a high incidence in the attention has been drawn to the relation of the microorganism with recurrence of peptic ulcers. This suggests that a drug which has an antimicrobial activity against Helicobacter pylori would prevent the recurrence of peptic ulcers.